Pictures and Pigtails
by cheesemaker
Summary: Draco has a muggle picture, Pansy is clueless, and so is Harry. There's the slightest hint of HD slash.


Pictures and Pigtails 

Author: vacuous.girl 

Pairing: Harry/Draco sort of 

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. I don't get any money. You may now be wondering why I'm even writing this if there's no money involved. I don't really understand either. 

Contains **slash** themes. If you'd rather not read **boy-on-boy**, please refrain from reading. 

----- 

Summer After GoF

"You have a picture of Potter?" 

Draco looked over at Pansy, who had just come over to his house - unannounced - for a visit and was now poking around his stuff. He was sitting in an armchair in the corner of his room, watching as Pansy stared at Draco's personal 'I-hate-you' picture of Harry Potter. He thought nothing of it. "Yes," he replied. 

Pansy was impressed. Potter actually managed to look quite good in the picture. Maybe it was the attitude of the expression on his face and the wind blowing his hair back as if he were some kind of hero. The picture-Potter didn't appear to know that he was being photographed. He wasn't looking at the camera, concentrating on something somewhere off beyond the frame. "It's pretty good," she admitted grudgingly, "Where'd you get it? That Potter-bootlicker, Creevy?" 

"I took it," Draco replied, suddenly wishing he hadn't left the photo out for scrutiny. He tried to ignore the apparently rising heat in the room. 

Pansy looked at the photo in amazement. She'd seen pictures Draco had taken before. Draco was no photographer. His pictures were always extremely blurry or the lighting was bad or people's heads were cut off the top. This one was perfect. She blinked and then laughed. "Jeez, Draco! Anyone would think you had a crush on Potter!" 

The look on Draco's face was priceless. He looked embarrassed, guilty, and indignant at the same time. "What!?" he shrieked, turning an un-Malfoy shade of red. He flew out of the armchair and backed away from Pansy as though she were some dangerous fiend. Pansy had never seen Draco like this before. He didn't usually fly into a frenzy over silly accusations. She smiled inwardly and decided to toy with him some more. An unruffled Draco was a treat. 

She walked closer to Draco as she talked, swinging the photograph of Potter thoughtfully between her fingertips. "You know...," she started, "You've been going after Potter like some kind of lovesick boy ever since First Year." Draco gagged and started to protest, but Pansy cut him off, "You go out of your way tease him, bother his friends, get him expelled...and now you've got his picture." She paused and then gleefully accused, "You're like the boy who pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes!" 

Draco sputtered disjointed denials and stumbled backwards as Pansy stepped towards him like a frightened animal. Suddenly, she laughed. Draco narrowed his eyes and snapped back to his cool-self. "What?" he asked coldly, returning to his pale color. 

She giggled a little and explained calmly, "I've never seen you get so worked up." Pansy moved closer to kiss him, like she'd originally planned to come to his house for, but he moved out of her reach petulantly and crossed his arms. "Oh, come one!" she exclaimed, "I know you don't have a crush on Potter. I'm sorry!" This appeased Draco, and he uncrossed his arms. She stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. At this, Pansy was a little taken aback, because Draco didn't usually take the initiative. Then she decided it didn't matter and put her arms around his slim shoulders. 

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door to the bedroom and Draco hastily pulled away. "Come in," he said loudly. 

A house-elf entered and bowed meekly. "I-it is time for Miss Parkinson to go home," it said. 

Pansy sniffed in a way that meant she was irritated. "Good-bye, Draco. I shall try to visit again soon," Pansy said, looking disappointed at the interruption and like she couldn't wait to rectify the situation. Turning, she moved towards the door to leave. 

"Good-bye," Draco replied. Pansy then walked back to his dresser and set his picture of Potter down on it. With that, she swept off behind the house-elf, closing the door as she left. 

Draco quickly walked over to the dresser and picked the picture up. He sat down in the armchair in the corner again and stared at the picture quietly. He actually had several other pictures of Potter, but this was his favorite. He would be ashamed to admit that it was a muggle picture, and he was glad that Pansy had said nothing of it. The photo was of Potter with a look on his face so intense, it seemed real. It was taken while Potter was glaring at him for saying something particularly malicious and memorable. Seconds afterwards, Potter's expression had given way to puzzlement, confusion, and bewilderment, but the pure hate was captured on film in the camera. 

Draco found it extremely rewarding to know that the weight of such emotions was directed at him. He'd seen Potter glare at people before: that stupid DADA teacher in 2nd year, some muggle family member at the train station, Rita Skeeter. But the look was never as venemous as it was when Draco was the recipient. To know that he evoked such pure emotions in the famous Harry Potter and to know that he was the only one to do so gave him an immense feeling of power. 

He admired Potter's eyes, which were dark with hate but striking nonetheless. His lips were drawn into a tight line of irritation. His skin looked incredibly smooth, and a flush of anger was rising to his cheeks. At this point, Draco got a little disturbed by his fixation on Potter's face. Especially now, after Pansy made those ridiculous but worrying accusations. He'd over-compensated a bit during their cut-short make-out session, despite how sore he was from getting hit with those multiple hexes by Potter and his disgusting friends. A surge of anger and humiliation shot through him. He glared back at the photo!Potter. Draco started to rip the photo in half. 

But he couldn't. Draco sighed and put the photo in his pocket, like all the other times. 

----- 

End 

**Author Notes:** Erm, first fic ever to be released in public. The end is weak... I didn't exactly know how to end it. I just liked the idea with the picture and that almost-voyeurism. Feedback appreciated muchly. 


End file.
